<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sophia Amulet - tales of a death eater's daughter by Moondanceintherain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161878">Sophia Amulet - tales of a death eater's daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondanceintherain/pseuds/Moondanceintherain'>Moondanceintherain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Loyal Harry Potter, Loyalty, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondanceintherain/pseuds/Moondanceintherain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"All secrets have their own way of coming out."<br/>-<br/>Sophia starts her education at Hogwarts. But when her secrets start piling up it is hard to keep them hidden. Especially when certain people become very important to her. A year of betrayal, love, friendship, secrets and trust. Tho whom will she be loyal? Who keeps following her?<br/>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, July/Veronica, Sophia/Jack, Sophia/Philippe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysanneTargaryen/gifts">AlysanneTargaryen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy, thank you for reading my story, it's dedicated to my dear bestfriend AlysanneTargaryen. Much fun and I hope you like it! kisses x</p><p>- also I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, English is my second language<br/>- Feedback is always welcome! :)<br/>- Much enjoyment is wished!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“don’t lie to me unless you’re absolutely sure I will never find out the truth.”</p><p>It was a quiet day in this suburb in London. Some late blooming trees desperately held on to the first sun rays of that morning. Our house, little but comfortable, squeezed in between two other houses, built exactly the same.<br/> “Take good care of Anne.” I said slowly, as if he wouldn’t understand me if I spoke any quicker.<br/> “Of course.” the piercing green eyes of my father didn’t make me feel any better. I tried to swallow the uneasy feeling of guilt away. <br/>At that moment my little sister jumped towards me with spreaded arms. I held her closely and whispered sweet words in her ear to calm her tiny moving body. Softly I pushed Anne away and looked thoroughly into her eyes. As green as Father’s, but certainly not as piercing, more soft and kind. I kissed her on the forehead and stood up straight. I’m not especially a dramatic person but the situation was definitely touching. The oldest child finally going off to Hogwarts, a cliché. <br/>But this was different. We weren’t a normal family.<br/>We were a deatheater one. I hated them for it. They always assured me that they hadn't killed anyone, but I could hardly believe them. Somedays I won’t even leave my room, so the food gets shoved under my bedroom door. They probably didn’t expect me to be like this and me neither honestly. My aversion for Voldemort and deatheaters began as I started to read about the magical world, that was, not so long ago, close to terrible dark times because of Voldemort. From already a young age I was fascinated by the magic books my grandparents gave me. I don’t really know why my parents accepted them visiting now and then, I suspect that my parents didn’t tell my grandparents about their true identity.<br/>I often asked about Voldemort, such as why he was defeated by a baby boy, but I never actually received an answer, only lips that were stiffly pressed together. Hard questions like these were therefore never asked in the Amulet family. </p><p>A few light grey strands of hair were visible from behind the door. A hand pushed the door lightly, so that her blue eyes with grey spots became visible. I would believe someone if they said they had seen her glow in the dark. Her extremely pale porcelain skin made her look fragile. Over the years I’ve come to the conclusion that I was mistaken. She was cunning and sly, and the more you know her, the more you see it in her eyes. Now I can’t unsee it. She manipulates everyone, and I have to say she is very clever and talented in doing that. <br/>Mother looks at me in her own special way, loveless, cold. Only on rare occasions her love breaks through her skin to let someone behold it, that someone in most cases only being Anne. <br/>I didn’t move and waited still for her to take the first step. She pulled my head slowly towards her, by laying her lean bony fingers above my ears. While she bowed her cold chapped lips met my forehead. A weird tingle went through my skull when the unnatural contact happened. <br/>I smiled sugary while I pulled my head back and gave Anne another hug. “It’ll be okay sweetie.” I whispered to the eight-year-old in my arms. “I know.” her high sweet voice made me feel warm inside. “I love you.” “I love you too.” I pressed kisses on both her cheeks, nose and forehead before I let her go. <br/>I grabbed my trunk and walked to the other side of the road, the pavement glittering in the corner of my eye. I looked back to my family. Anne was entwined in the arms of Mother and Father and smiled. I waved. Everyone waved back but I just fixed on the heart shaped face in the middle. Undamaged, unscathed, innocent. But for how long?</p><p>The station was busier than usual. Everywhere people walked or ran towards their platform, some of them in a great hurry. A woman with bleached hair and a nose piercing pushed her sunglasses up her nose, because it had slipped away as the sweat ran in streams over her face, which caused a lot of damage to her  heavy makeup. A man who leaned on the column of platform 15 was smoking cigarettes while studying the behinds of several women. A little kid was whining for a popsicle while getting dragged up the stairs by his careless mother, who was busy talking on the phone. People were in fact the most interesting creatures I’ve known. Their egocentric and selfish views only come down in very few cases, but even then, they always keep themselves in mind. Main characters in their own stories. Most of the time they don’t even realize others are more than just a supporting role in their own Hollywood movie. </p><p>I let myself lean against the column of platform 14 for several minutes, mainly because I was quite early. I did my research on several blogs of freshmen at Hogwarts and discovered that it was handy to come a little later to diligently pick out the right compartment with the right people in it. Not that I would know if they were the right ones, but it was pleasant to be able to have the option. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes I started walking slowly towards platform 9 and 10. The closer I came, the more ridiculously looking people I saw. I chuckled lightly when I saw a family dressed in red jumpsuits with little pink hearts, unarguably sewed out of the same fabric. Full-blood wizards often didn’t know how to dress properly as a Muggle, I learned because I lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, I don’t know if it is thus strange or logical that my parents came to be deatheaters. I had reached platform 12, and mostly everyone that I could see were looking skittishly around them. To not make the situation any more suspicious I looked straight forward to my destination; the column between platform 9 and 10. I saw some muggles who seemed uneasy and weirded out by this collection of strange looking people, and I did not blame them. The view of these were in fact utterly laughable. </p><p>I checked if my school form was in my pocket but it came to me as a surprise that it wasn’t. I felt blood rush towards my cheeks and my heart was banging roughly as if it was protesting against this unfortunate event. I started to decelerate my stride until I had stopped walking. I looked around me for the piece of paper, yet the floors were clean and the form was nowhere to be seen. It’ll be okay, I assured myself, I probably just have to fill out the form again. But a little voice in my head started rattling about how it would fix attention to me, and that they might discover my secret. I kept Anne’s chubby cheeks and big eyes in mind when I promised myself that it wouldn’t come out. It just wouldn’t. With a cramped feeling I pulled my trunk forward and vanished through the column between platform 9 and 10.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fume of unfiltered sounds and human heat overpowered me as I arrived at platform 9 ¾, King’s Cross. The wallside of the platform looked rather placid and it thereby attracted me the most. I squeezed myself through an ocean of heavy sweaty people until I finally could touch the cold stone wall, while the need for breath took over my body. I leaned against the grey patchy building trying to control my breathing as I watched the platform getting fuller and fuller with excited students and chatting parents. I catched a glimpse of a boy, Neville Longbottom, and turned white almost immediately; I knew his parents were killed by deatheaters, it was all over the newspapers. I couldn’t help but feel guilty remembering the evening that my father came home that day with a smile saying that the power of the deatheaters would be only rising from now on and will once have all the power in the magical world. My train of thought was abruptly stopped by the sound of the conductor yelling that everyone ought to get in now. I rushed towards the doors, as fast as I could - at least with my baggage -, and stepped inside. <br/>The train was more chic than you would expect from an old school train. The floors were covered with a deep red carpet, the kind you see on the chairs in movie theaters. I made my way through the hall that connected to the doors of the individual compartments. Most of them were already filled with loud students chattering about the new school year that was awaiting them. On the floor a frog was jumping up and down and running on the carpeted floor, seemingly trying to get away from its owner. When I looked up I stared right in the face of Neville who was desperately attempting to grab his stubborn pet. “Sorry,” he said when he bumped my shoulder, while he squatted only to let the frog get away again. I nodded in return and walked away as fast as I could, even though there would be no way he would recognize me. I walked past several compartments that were too busy for my taste. Finally I found a compartment in which only one person was sitting, a little girl with pitchblack hair. I knocked on the door. “Come in,” she said melodiously without looking up from her book “you can sit here.” I started pulling my trunk through the door, without much success. “You need some help with that?” she asked. I shook my head and after a long awkward minute my trunk finally gave in. “What is your name?” I asked her. “It’s Veronica” she answered absently. I sat down on the seat in front of her with a deep sigh and closed my eyes for a peaceful second. <br/>“Crabbe, Goyle,” someone hissed from the hallway “please for once be serious and get us a good compartment.” Chuckling followed, but stopped abruptly. The voices became clearer and for the first time Veronica looked up from her book, she looked rather disturbed. Suddenly, without knocking, three boys entered the compartment. There was a big one, a smaller one and an even smaller one. The latter I recognized to be Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, a friend of my father. He seemed to know her too because his left brow rose slightly when he saw her. They sat down loudly, Draco next to Veronica and the other two next to me. I exchanged a look with her which she returned. “May I ask what your names are,” Draco asked playfully looking directly at his friends “lovely ladies.” Veronica mumbled hers but I looked outside, avoiding to speak with him. I promised myself I would not become friends with any deatheater, or relations of deatheaters for that matter. Secondly he and his friends seemed rude and childish. “Well then,” he looked a little stunned by the ignorance “this is Crabbe,” he said pointing at the smaller but still broad friend “and this is Goyle.”<br/>I nodded absently, even though I was sharply following the conversation. Outside the landscape was absolutely beautiful, mountains with eternal show were peaking above the dark green pine trees, which you could almost smell. The first hour of the trip I spent looking outside and sometimes conversing with Veronica. She was quite clever but to be honest she didn’t show that much interest in me. It was relieving because that meant I couldn’t rat myself out in any way. After the first hour a girl with messy brown hair came in. “My compartment was sooo boring…” she stated while she dumped down on the seat next to Draco “This might be better. My name is Pansy Parkinson, by the way” . Draco looked pleased with her entering, I couldn't really place why. Everyone called their names one by one. While Veronica read, I looked outside deeply sunk in my thoughts and Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at each other, Draco and Pansy were in a flirty conversation with one another. <br/>“You know who I saw on my way here?” cried Pansy more to Draco than to anyone other, “Harry Potter! He was with the youngest boy from that red-haired family, what is he called again?” “Ron Weasly,” Veronica answered, wrapping her hair around her index finger “I believe.” Everyone looked surprised with her answering, except Pansy who looked rather displeased. “Harry Potter? I met him in Diagon Alley.” Draco said studying his nails  “He is hanging out with mudbloods now? I even warned him about it, what a shame.” A slight blush arrived at my cheeks when I heard the word, mudbloods. My father said it often when I was young but as soon as I turned nine I resisted it intensely, which resulted in him not saying it in my presence. <br/>A rattling sound appeared through the gossiping, laughing and chattering of the students from the other compartments. “Anything of the trolley, dears?” asked the old lady behind a trolley full of sweets packaged in plastic wrappers, newspapers with moving images on it and cans of iced pumpkin juice. I grabbed the money my mom gave me “I would like some chocolate frogs, please”. “Me too,” Draco followed “please.” The lady left after the purchases and we were left alone again, this time not for long. A girl with bushy brown hair suddenly stood in the doorway, holding her wand firmly. “Have any of you seen Neville’s frog,” she asked matter of factly “he is green with some yellow spots on his back and…” “We know what a stupid frog looks like.” mocked Pansy, on which Crabbe, Goyle and Draco unitedly laughed. “Shoo!” hushed Draco her away and with red cheeks and an eye roll she left in a hurry. I felt kind of bad for but I didn’t feel an obligation to defend her, so I didn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three: A train of new beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this chapter is shorter! Hope you will enjoy it either way!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next hour no one paid any attention to me, which caused me some mixed feelings. I was pleased with the tranquillity of the situation, but it bothered me because I pictured going to my dream school so differently in my head. Veronica on the other hand was finally in her element and talked continuously, while Crabbe, Goyle and sometimes Draco absently listened to her. <br/>The landscape changed every half hour and it amazed me every time without fail. The lakes, hills and mountains, such as other wonderful creations made by simply the existence of nature’s forces. The little appreciation humans generally have for them hurts my soul sometimes.<br/>I was looking at the waterfalls appearing in the distance, eating what was left of my chocolate frogs, as Veronica addressed me abruptly. “Sophia,” she said “You’ve been awfully quiet.” I glanced at her, not appreciating her sudden remark, “ummm…” I stuttered with a slight blush “I’m good just listening.” “No, no,” she persisted with a smile “you’re not getting out this easy. We shall play truth or dare.” My heart was racing as she said these words, this exactly not what I wanted. But everyone agreed excitedly and giddy, so as much as I wanted to keep my secrets hidden it would be both boring and suspicious not to participate.</p><p>Firstly Goyle asked Pansy whether she would pick truth or dare. To no surprise of my own she picked dare, while she was glancing with meaningful eyes at Draco. He didn’t seem to notice though. “Go into another compartment and throw this at them.” in his hands lay a great piece of pie, about to crumble into a pile of frosting and cake. Pansy and the boys grinned, but Veronica fidgeted nervously with her hair with an uncomfortable look on her face. Pansy grabbed a napkin from her bag and took the chunks of cake from Goyle’s hands. “Watch and learn,” she smiled with a wink “watch and learn.” She opened the door and entered the hall with her eyes scanning the other compartments. Some were filled with loud children, some were silence itself and from some compartments you could hear modest chattering. Pansy set her eyes on a rather silent compartment, a few doors away from ours. She creeped dramatically through the hallway before she opened the door and quickly threw the pieces into the compartment. I heard a few girls screech as they probably got covered in lumps of cake and frosting. Some doors opened and curious heads stuck out. The noise attracted only the candy lady and she waddled as quickly as she could towards the clamor. By then, the heads had gone and the peace had returned, except for some soft sobs. Pansy came back with a sneer on her face. Draco smiled back.</p><p>The game went on for an hour. Interesting questions were asked, but the dares were neither mine nor Veronica’s cup of tea. Pansy revealed she had four exes, despite her effort Draco didn’t seem interested in that fact, Crabbe said he had never kissed anyone and Draco, like me, only picked dares. Draco seemed distant from every single person of the party, even Pansy, with whom he had been fairly close with at the beginning of the ride. With only little time left on the train, everyone was changing and grabbing their trunks. When we were done packing the game went on for a little bit.  My name was called and I arched my back in surprise. I looked at Veronica with raised eyebrows. “Truth or dare” she asked playfully punching me. I giggled and picked the usual. “Let the bottle decide who you should kiss.” she excitedly dared. My eyes widened. “Come on,” everyone chanted “come on…” I chuckled uncomfortably. Crabbe grabbed a water bottle from his bag and put it on the floor. “Now spin!” he encouraged me. I was tired and worn out from the day, which made me a little dizzy when I stood up. I did what he said, looking back I must admit that was very unwise. The floor moved so it was hard to do at first but the second time I succeeded. The bottle spinned and spinned. Veronica, Goyle and Crabbe clapped their hands while Pansy bit her nails and Draco showed no emotion. The bottle stopped spinning. The cap pointed at Draco. Veronica gasped and Pansy’s mouth fell open. Blood rushed to my cheeks. I met his eyes after a few seconds, even he was slightly flushed, at least for a rather pale face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>